


eternity

by bucketfulloffandom



Category: Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: M/M, he loves some people but at the end its mostly minhyuk, kihyun is immortal, mentioned hyungwonho, this is short and pointless and as usual Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketfulloffandom/pseuds/bucketfulloffandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kihyun has seen many people come and go. There's one person, though, that he hopes will stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eternity

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in my notebook i write in when i get bored in classes a few weeks ago... why do i do this anyways
> 
> kudos+comments are appreciated as always!

Kihyun's first love is a boy named Kwangji. He works at an orphanage, caring for children though he's hardly out of his teens himself. He is fond smiles and deep laughs, and Kihyun treasures the image of Kwangji looking over at him with a toddler on his hip and a young child by his side.

The orphanage burns when the next city over attacks and the general torches half the town. Kihyun knows Kwangji didn't make it out when he sees a child, soot-covered and sobbing, crouched by the rubble, because Kwangji, if he was around, would be there in an instant. He never let the kids he took care of cry.

Kwangji is Kihyun's first love, but he is also the shortest-lived.

 

Kihyun's second love occurs in an ambiguous time, when kings are dying out and change is the norm. His name is Hyungwon, and he is beautiful. He knows it, of course, because everyone tells him this. Kihyun does not, and that seems to draw his attention.

They are a dance of wit, clever words and sly looks, and Kihyun thinks they both enjoy the chase more than the catch. He's proven right when Hyungwon hesitates on the second kiss, pulls away without a third. He drifts further away every day, until the day comes when he doesn't return.

Kihyun saw this coming, but it still leaves a strange empty feeling in his chest, the hole Kwangji had left that Hyungwon had filled, if only for a little while.

 

He meets - and falls in love with - Wonho not much later. Wonho is different in that he does all the work, all the asking, all the firsts. He takes the lead, and does so with such passion that Kihyun is somewhat taken aback. He can only follow, and follow he does, going after Wonho's fleeting touches and whispered words.

The problem is, Wonho doesn't have the patience to wait for Kihyun to catch up. Kihyun finds him one night in a bar with another man on his lap, his face flushed and hands pressed into his companion's hip bones. 

Kihyun catches only a glimpse of the other man's face before he goes, but he wishes he hadn't. (It's Hyungwon.)

 

The age is new when Kihyun falls in love again.

Minhyuk is the new barista at the coffee shop at the end of Main Street, and he has in him parts of every person Kihyun has ever loved before, yet he is something so entirely new. He is like spring, bright and fresh and alive, and he is like lightning sparks, there and gone before Kihyun even realizes.

He's not sure how, but Kihyun knows that this is his last love. Maybe it's the way Minhyuk's touch leaves Kihyun's skin buzzing in the strangest way, or how Minhyuk's lips are the softest Kihyun has ever kissed - and there have been many. It might be the quiet evenings in Minhyuk's apartment, curled up and pressed close, intertwined fingers and fluttering lashes. It might be the longer nights, too, the hitching breaths and gasping names, the red marks left scattered down Kihyun's neck.

Minhyuk says "I love you" easily and often, and it coaxes confessions out of Kihyun as well. Kihyun breathes "I love you"s when he thinks Minhyuk is asleep, whispers stories of long-ago flings and burnt-out loves, and for the first time in his long memory, the words come easily.

"There's still a lot about you I don't know," Minhyuk says one night, nestled against Kihyun's side on the couch. The TV is on, playing some old drama, but neither of them are actually watching.

"There's... still a lot about me I could tell you," Kihyun says in reply, nuzzling into Minhyuk's hair. Minhyuk turns his head to kiss him, his eyes half shut.

"Then tell me," he breathes against Kihyun's lips. Kihyun lets out a soft laugh.

"It would take years." 

Minhyuk shrugs and grins. "I'll stick around to hear it."

Kihyun knows he means it.


End file.
